


Ferociously Catty

by Lulubellisima



Series: Catlo--Or How One Catanova Got the Girl [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Catlo, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, F/M, Minor Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Rey & Rose Tico Friendship, Star Wars in Cats!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24557653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulubellisima/pseuds/Lulubellisima
Summary: Rose finds her way and her place within the rambunctious group of cats. She really is the nicest one of them all! This is the third part of my Catlo Vignettes inspired by @_afterblossom_ fan art. Specifically her animal abc work.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Catlo--Or How One Catanova Got the Girl [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747081
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	Ferociously Catty

**Author's Note:**

> I hesitated posting this earlier because of all the real world events happening, but I also thought that maybe a little cute could help some of you. So please enjoy! 
> 
> I really liked this third part in my vignettes. I think Rose can be very under appreciated in the story, and I wanted to give her some time to shine. She's truly the nicest of them, but with her own spunk!

I hate her. I hate her. I hate her. I HATE HER. Phasma. Even her name churns my tummy. This was my house first. Mine! She thinks she owns this place, and that everything is for her. Well, it's not! My hooman gave the toy to me. Me! How dare she take it away! 

Pounding my paws into the couch pillow isn’t as helpful as I thought it would be, but I don’t have any other way to let out my frustration. I can’t even vent to Rey because she’s always with Ben now. They spend all their time together. Ben is always grooming her and she’s always rubbing up on him. They even sleep in the same bed. It’s sickening!

I’m happy for her. Rey deserves all the happiness after what she’d been through on the streets. Still, I wish I had my friend. Not that we’re not friends, it’s just not the same. Even Ben and I don’t talk as much. 

I huffed around the living room for a little longer, hissing at nothing in particular. I should just go back to my room and try to take a nap, but I’m so overworked that I don’t think I could actually nap. 

“You’re going to leave a mark on the carpet if you keep that up.”

My ears quirked up at the sound of Armie’s voice. He hardly ever talks, I’m surprised he’s doing it now. 

“Did you see what she did?”

“I did,” says Armie. “It’s not surprising though.” 

“It’s not fair!” 

Armie hums. “You should tell her that.” 

I laugh. “And get smacked in the face again? No thanks.” 

“She only took it because you let her.” 

“What?!” I hiss.

“You never tell her anything. You just let her scare you and run you off.” 

I stop my pacing and lay down on the carpet. “I’m not strong like the rest of you.” 

Armie snorts. “I’m flattered, but that’s not true.” 

“Yes it is! Rey can stand up to her because she has all those street skills. Ben doesn’t even have to fight her, she’s always been nice to him. Then there’s you.” 

I’ve always thought Armie a bit strange. He’s quiet, doesn’t get into anyone’s business, and he’s always up in his favorite spot atop the living room bookcase--we all know not to go up there, even if Armie hasn’t explicitly forbidden it, it’s sort of his place. There’s been times I wonder if he is ever lonely, but he just seems so put together and content. Unlike me. 

“What about me?” asks Armie, his whiskers twitching. 

“She never bothers you. It’s like she’s scared of you without you even saying a word. You’re so...so...regal.” 

Armie’s eyes widen before whe tips back in laughter. His whole body shakes and he almost falls off the bookcase before he catches himself. 

  
  


“Regal?” more laughter. “No one has  _ ever  _ called me that. Obtuse, heartless, and stodgy, but never regal.”

My nose twitches. “It was a compliment.” 

Armie brushes away a tear with his paw. “Oh, I know. I’m definitely keeping that one close to here,” he gestures with his paw to a spot on his chest. “Thank you, little one.” 

“I’m NOT little.” 

Armie cocks his head. “What should I call you then?” 

“I have a name. Rose.”

“Little Rose.” 

I hiss. “NOT LITTLE.” 

“You’re cute.” 

I get up and march to my room. I’m pissed that everyone in this house thinks of me as little. Even my hooman. I’m not a kitten anymore! Doesn’t anyone see that? I jump to the top of my cat tree and settle in for a nap. Before I can close my eyes my heart thumps. 

Did Armie call me cute? A warmth fills my whole body and I giggle to myself. Today wasn’t so bad after all. 

\-----*-----

I found my new toy two days later. Scratched to pieces and smelling like Phasma. She left it in the middle of the living room, out for everyone to see. She did it on purpose I’m sure of it. 

“I’m sorry she destroyed your toy.” 

I turn to see Rey entering the living room. Her fur looks beautiful, shining and slick. Ever since she got together with Ben, he’s been grooming her like it’s his mission in life to keep her happy. 

I shrug. “I didn’t like it that much anyway.” It’s true, I didn’t. It smelled all wrong and the texture was off, but my hooman gave it to me--and that meant something. 

“I’m going to go talk her and make sure she--” 

“Don’t worry about it Rey. I’ll tell her myself.” 

“You will?” 

“Uuum, yeah. As soon as I can. I will.” 

Rey smiles. “Don’t be afraid. She’s just mean spirited and wants to make everyone else unhappy. Don’t let her get to you. If you want, I will go with you when you talk to her. For support.”

“Thanks Rey.”

“Of course. You’re our little Rose,” says Rey, and give me a quick lick on my cheek.

“I’m not little,” I mumble under my breath. 

“What?” 

“Nothing,” I say, and lick Rey’s cheek too. “Thank you.”

Rey purrs. “Are you ready to go out on patrol tonight.”   
  


I dance around her, excited that we are going out. “Yes! I’ve been waiting for moons and moons.” 

Rey laughs. “We went out two moons ago.” 

“Moons and moons,” I say again. 

Ben saunters into the living room and makes a beeline for Rey, bumping his nose with hers. “Ready?” 

“Always,” says Rey. 

“Let’s go, let’s go,” I say, and before they know what happened, I’m out the garage hole and into the night. 

\-----*-----

“Did you enjoy your night out?”

I jump, startled, and look up at Armie. He’s lounging in his favorite spot like usual. 

“You scared me!”

Armie scoffs. “I’d like to comment on that, but I fear you may get mad at me.” 

“You’re making fun of me!” I hiss. 

“It’s so easy to rile you up. Makes you cuter.” 

I gasp. I really hope he can’t see the red coloring my cheeks and whiskers. “Stop that!”

“Stop what?” 

“Calling me cute.” 

“Why?” asks Armie, cocking his head. 

“Umm...because...I” 

“You shouldn't be embarrassed. You are cute.” 

I huff and run to my room. It takes me a long time to fall asleep, not because of my excitement at having gone out on patrol with Ben and Rey, but because a stupid cat called me “cute.”

\-----*-----

I feel more comfortable going out on patrol now. Ben and Rey have been great mentors. I feel a bit more at ease now too. Ben is back to being the same friend I had before he bonded with Rey. He’s back to teaching me the ropes, and mentoring me. Plus, Rey is also back to being an overprotective mom with me. I’m loving it! I also got to meet more of the neighborhood cats. I think I found a new friend. 

Finn is a very silly cat. He likes to talk a lot and asks dozens of questions. Ben and Rey let me stay behind with him tonight while they finish their patrol. He’s kind and his house is very clean and tidy. There’s a floppy door that he can go in and out of whenever he wants. I follow him in and we’re inside his hooman’s kitchen. 

It’s small, smaller than the one in my hooman’s house, but it smells nice. Finn offers me some water and I lap it up gratefully. He has lots and lots of toys, saying that his hooman buys him one every time they go to the smart pet store. I’m not sure what he means since my hoomans don’t take us out of the house, but I’m a bit jealous that he gets to have so many--and that he doesn’t have a cat like Phasma take the toys away from him. 

We play for a bit until Ben and Rey come to get me. I say goodbye to Finn and promise to come play with him again in a moon or two. He said he would introduce me to some of his other cat friends, from around the block. They’re not part of the patrol group that Ben and Rey are, they have their own group--The Rebels. 

Finn said I could join their group if I wanted. They go out during the day and help the other cats around the neighborhood, and find homes for new cats that arrive. I think I will say yes the next time I see him. I want to help out the way Ben and Rey do when they go on patrol. 

I’m so excited. 

\-----*----- 

It hurts so much, I don’t know what to do. I can’t keep walking, I’ll have to stop and lay here in the middle of the backyard where my hooman can get me. I start meowing loudly, hoping she can hear me. 

It all happened so fast. I didn’t see the big animal coming at me until it was too late. I’m not even sure what it was, but it was big, brown, and smelled awful. Finn had already told me not to go near that part of the park, but I didn’t think it would be dangerous. 

I keep meowing and it seems like hours later before my hooman comes running out of the house. 

“Rose!”

She picks me up gingerly and takes me into the house, telling something to the other hooman that I can’t make out. I think I’m going to pass out, the pain is so strong. Vaguely I hear Phasma meowing and the hoomans talking, but I can’t make out what they say. I think I’ll fall asleep, maybe the pain won’t be so bad then. I’ll sleep. Sleep. 

\-----*-----

The thing they put on my back right leg is heavy! It’s hard for me to walk, but at least my hooman cuddles me more. Everyone has been very nice to me now that I’m back. Boy am I glad to be back! Staying with the vet for two moons was horrible. I hate the cold and the smell of it. 

Ben and Rey were the first to welcome me home. They gave me extra food, and shared a toy with me. Even the usually quiet Armie welcomed me with a happy meow. He’s been the one who talks to me the most now. I like his strange way of talking and his dry sense of humor. 

“You look much better today,” says Armie. 

“I’m feeling better. Though I wish I didn’t have to wear this,” I say, moving my hind leg and hissing. “It’s heavy.” 

“Well, I’m glad all you have to wear is that cast and that you didn’t get hurt even worse.”

“Cast. Is that what this is called?”

Armie nods. “I brought you some treats. I took the extra ones that Phasma didn’t get. She’s still not eating much.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“She’s been hiding under the bed for three days. I brought her some food, but she didn’t eat much.” 

“Why?” I ask. That doesn’t sound like her. Phasma loves food. 

“She thinks the humans and you blame her for what happened to your leg.” 

“Phasma didn’t hurt me.”

“I didn’t think so. I told the others as much. But the female human got upset with her when she found you hurt. Phasma has been hiding since then.” 

I don’t like Phasma. She has never been anything but mean to me, so I shouldn’t care what is happening to her, or what her feelings are. I get flashes of all the horrible things she has said and done to me--taking my toys, calling me a runt. I shouldn’t care about her. 

Except I do. I feel bad that she got in trouble for something she didn’t do. “Are the humans very mad at her?” 

“No, not anymore. I think they know now that she didn't’ hurt you, but Phasma won’t come out from under the bed.”

Armie sees my guilt and cuddles next to me on the new bed my hooman got for me. “It’s not your fault.” 

“I should go talk to her. Try to get her out from under the bed.” 

Armie shrugs. “If you wish. I think she just needs time.” 

He licks the tear that falls from my eye and nuzzles my neck. “Don’t worry Rose. It will be ok.” 

I nuzzle Armie back and we both fall asleep on my bed. 

\-----*-----

I hesitate at my hooman’s bedroom door. I’m so nervous, I don’t know if Phasma will want to see me, but I want to try. I get close to the bed and look underneath. Phasma is in the corner on the opposite side. There’s a small bowl of water near her and a couple treats by her head, but they’re untouched. 

“Phasma?” 

She hisses at me, but doesn’t turn her head. 

“Can we talk?” 

She hisses again. “Go away.” 

“Phasma.” 

“I said, go away!” 

I run out, and bump into Armie. 

“Give her time,” says Armie. “She’s a complicated feline. She was alone for a long time, so her social skills are lacking. Phasma just wants to be loved.” 

I nod and purr at him. She wants to be loved? But she's always so mean. Hmm. 

“What’s a feline?” 

“Come. The male human is giving out treats. I’ll explain what feline means after.” Armie leads me to the kitchen, but the nagging feeling of Phasma is still there. 

\-----*-----

Phasma still won’t talk to me. I have tried for two moons, but she won’t even hiss at me anymore. She’s just quiet. I grab my favorite toy and some catnip I steal from a box under the sink the male hooman hides it in. 

I decide to march straight into the bedroom and make Phasma talk to me. I lay down next to the bed, hoping Phasma will react, but she doesn’t. I push my toy with the catnip toward her, and see her body move slightly. 

“It’s my favorite toy. I want to share it with you.” 

She turns her head toward me, and for the first time since I’ve known her, she looks sad.

“I tried telling my hooman that you didn’t hurt me. I talked and talked, but I’m not sure she understood me.” 

“She knows,” Phasma whispers. 

“What?”

“She knows I didn’t do it.” 

“Then why are you still here?” I ask, shocked. 

Phasma huffs and turns her head away again. Darn!

“I’m sorry.” 

Phasma turns to look at me again. “Why are you sorry?” 

“For getting you in trouble.” 

Phasma starts crying, and for a minute I don’t know what to do, but then before I can think of much else, I crawl under the bed and cuddle next to her. 

“Don’t cry, Phasma. Please. I’m sorry.” 

“Why...are...you...so...nice?” Phasma meows between sobs. 

“I’m not.” 

“Yes, you...are.” Phasma sniffs. “I’ve been so horrible to you, but still, you’re here trying to comfort me.” 

“You’re not that bad.” 

Phasma, stops crying for a second, and then laugh-cries. “You’re not a good liar.” 

“I’m not lying. I think there’s something good underneath all your fluffy hair.”

Phasma smiles and licks my nose. “You’re a good cat.” 

I giggle, and lick her back. For a second, I thought she would hiss at me, but all she does is smile. 

“Where did you get the catnip?” 

“I stole it from under the sink. That’s where the male hooman hides it.” 

“Good to know.” 

\-----*-----

“I took Phasma over to Finn’s house,” I tell Armie. We’ve been grooming ourselves on the living room couch after playing in my room. 

“How did that go?” 

“I think Finn has a thing for her,” I say giggling. “Poe too. They wouldn't stop following her and trying to impress her.” 

“How did Phasma react?” 

“Hmm. Well, she pawed Poe in the face right before we left, but she told Finn she would go visit him again. Finn really liked that.” 

“Bad news for Finn.” 

“What! Why?”

“Phasma is going to gobble him up and spit him out.” 

“That’s not very nice!” 

“All I’m saying is that Finn is going to have a very interesting time with her.” 

I laugh. “I hope so. They look cute together.” 

Armie nods and then licks my face. I love how he keeps being attentive with me even though I'm all better now. 

“I think it’s nap time,” says Armie.

“That sounds great.” 

Armie gets up and jumps up to his favorite spot, up on the bookshelf. 

“Oh,” I say. I thought he meant we were going to take a nap together, the way Ben and Rey do. 

I jump down from the couch and start heading to my room. 

“Where are you going?” 

“You said you wanted to nap, so I was going to my room.” 

“Take a nap with me,” says Armie, and there’s a slight blush to his cheeks. 

“With you?” 

Armie nods. 

“In your favorite spot?” 

He nods again. 

I grin and quickly make my way up to the top bookshelf. It’s nice up here. Armie scoots over and makes more room for me. 

“Now I know why you like this place. You can see everything!” 

“Mhmm.” 

I cuddle up next to him. “This is nice.” 

Armie licks my head and ears, then goes to my back. Is he grooming me? I purr and shiver. No one has ever groomed me before. I feel so happy and warm, it’s not long before I start nodding off. The last thing I hear is Armie telling me how cute I look. I hum and fall asleep. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I will be posting part 4 of my vignettes, which is from Rey's POV soon! Crossing my fingers!
> 
> Please leave a comment and/or kudos. I'm also on Twitter @Lulu_ology.


End file.
